


Keeping Time

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1951, Tsuzuki waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/1697.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“Treasures.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/869.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/keeping-time/>

Tsuzuki waits at the restaurant, apple pie untouched. Why is Tatsumi-san late? Tsuzuki eyes a clock — each passing second is forever.

Usually, Tatsumi just scolds Tsuzuki — but not yesterday. “Each time you are late, I want to jump up at any sign, any hope that you are near.”

And now Tatsumi arrives. “Forgive me for being late but, I had to buy this for you.” And he pulls out from his pocket, a soggy, muddy watch with “Timex” lettered on its face. “For your wrist . . . for you . . . please, allow me . . . ” And Tsuzuki reaches out with and exposes his right wrist. 


End file.
